Everything's Perfect
by The Lady More
Summary: Musings of a forbidden love affair between a King and his favorite Secretary. SLASH/AU Response to the Ficathon


_**NOTE:**__** To avoid confusion this story takes place in my Perks Universe so it is AU.**_

_**Warning:**__** This story contains some graphic scenes of Homosexuality so if you don't like it please don't read this story or bash it for that matter, do the adult thing and push the "X" Button and move on to a story that fits your taste.**_

_**Disclaimer:**__** This story is a figment of my imagination, if this were real then lord help us all!**_

Everything's Perfect

_**July 7**__**th**__** 1535**_

Henry knew things were to go downhill in the absence of his conscience. And with the evidence placed before him, he confirmed this statement to be true.

He looked down upon the other man kneeling before him, slowly untying the codpiece to his hose. His head was spinning. He knew this was a sin against god. But he wanted it. He wanted it since the first time he talked to the other man before him face to face. He felt the other man's lips touch his skin.

And oh did he dream of those lips touching him all over his body.

Quickly, Henry was jerked backed to reality as his hose and breeches pooled around his ankles. He was now exposed to the other man before him. His legs shaking, his knees were becoming weak. He was scared but at the same time excited.

"Are you sure you want this your majesty?" The other man asked, "if anyone were to find us-"

Henry slowly ran his hand through the other man's hair for encouragement.

"No one will know Crum," Henry whispered, "it will be our little secret."

And then without warning the other's man lips touched his member he ignited. The cold sensation rushed through his body. His eyes were shut tightly. His teeth sunk into his lips. He suddenly felt himself grabbing onto to the desk for balance. His knuckles began to turn white.

It was then Henry forgot all the drama and turmoil that went on in his life. It was then the king felt….something perfect had begun…

_**December 25**__**th**__** 1535**_

When Sir Thomas Cromwell entered the room that Christmas night, he was greeted by the sight of Henry, his king sitting on the edge of the bed. The top three buttons of his doublet were opened exposing his bare chest. His beautiful blue eyes sparking in want. A seductive smile grazed upon his lips. He was so dazzling to the eye that Cromwell almost dropped the gift he had for him.

For five months for reasons he couldn't fathom, the temporary Lord Chancellor had been the King's lover. Cromwell was surprised it lasted this long, since he always believed that this whole affair was just a result of Henry curing his depression and revenge on Queen Anne Boleyn for what happened to his mentor and father figure. Even if Henry was attracted to men why would he be attracted to HIM of all people? Cromwell was not the most attractive man at court and though he loved archery and was a soldier he had interests far from the King's.

But he never questioned it because he knew better than to question the king. He just went along with everything. The passionate nights where they made love. The picnics and "adventures" they embarked on in the woods. The romantic candlelit dinners on the roof. And even the cuddling they did together didn't even convince him.

He was just another Mary Boleyn or Bessie Blount. One day Henry was going to tire of him and move on back to Anne, another mistress or maybe another man who was so suitable for a king. Like Cromwell overheard Katherine of Aragon say to her lover before Henry never really truly loved anyone…even if he did it was just an act.

Oh it would break Cromwell's heart because what the King didn't know, the more time he spent with his majesty the deeper he fell in love with him.

"Have a seat my sweet," Henry said patting the empty spot next to him interrupting the secretary's thoughts.

Cromwell shook his head and smiled. He slowly walked over to Henry's side and sat down. He didn't even have a moment to relax when Henry pulled him close and began to kiss him passionately. Their lips collided roughly as their tongues brushed against each other. Moans quickly left their lips. Already the secretary could barely keep his eyes open with all the passion that was filling him.

He felt the king's fingers moving down his dark robe and doublet exposing the skin of his chest. Then those calloused fingertips danced around the skin heating up his body in ways he never imagined. Suddenly, they stopped. He fluttered his eyes open as a groan of frustration escaped his throat.

"Wait my sweet," Henry whispered putting a finger to the other man's lips, "we must exchange our gifts before we go further, we may get too into our fun that we'll forget to exchange gifts. It's what Christmas is about after all."

Cromwell smiled and shook his head.

"If you majesty doesn't mind," He said taking the King's hand into his own and placing a soft kiss upon it. He knew Henry loved when he did that, "I would like to give you my gift first."

Henry chuckled and softly kissed his nose and then his lips.

"How many times have I told you my sweet Tom," The King whispered against the other man's lips, "to call me Henry, or Harry if it pleases you more."

Cromwell raised an eyebrow. Since the disappearance, better yet ABDUCTION of Sir Thomas Moore, the King would weep every time he was called "Harry" since it was the chancellor's affectionate nickname for him. His thoughts turned to his former enemy for a moment wondering how he was coping this Christmas night, bound, cold and terrified in the cold basement. But Cromwell shook that off his mind, despite the fact he still had doubts about Henry's love towards him, he did not want to think negative thoughts. Around the King and his love….everything was perfect.

"Alright….Harry," Cromwell said with a smile on his face hoping Henry would not break down in front of him. But Henry's reaction was much different from what he expected. A grin curled upon his lips. At the sight a feeling of warmth rushed through the secretary's body, he was able to make his love smile. Cromwell then reached behind him and pulled out a pouch. He dipped his long fingers into the satin bag and pulled out a simple silver bangle. "My gift to you is simple but it is a way I can be close to you….always."

Henry gently took the bangle from Cromwell's hand and put it into his own. He took a moment to study the details. Cromwell watched in anticipation to see Henry's reaction.

"To my handsome king," Henry whispered reading the inscription aloud with a smirk forming on his lips.

"There is something else written on the inside," Cromwell added in caressing the king's cheek.

"My heart is yours…always," The king whispered again now reading the inside inscription of the bangle, "from your ever loving servant, T.C." He then smiled even brighter whilst putting the bracelet on his left wrist and then leaned in to kiss Cromwell gently on the lips. "You may think that….my heart belongs to someone else," Henry whispered against his love's lips, "but I believe it belongs to you." He then took the other man's hand into his own and kissed it. "There's not a soul that I believe it is more deserving to own it than you. You are loving, faithful and above all devoted to me in a way that no Queen of mine would ever fill that void."

The words made Cromwell gasp for air. Those words, saying that Cromwell meant more to Henry than ANNE who was pregnant with the future king of England no less, made the secretary both regretful for doubting the king, and happy he was proved wrong.

"Now my sweet," Henry whispered, "I would like to give you my gift….close your eyes."

Cromwell shook his head obeyed. All the senses elevated. He felt the warmth radiating from the fire touching his face. He took a deep breath through his nose. He smelled the faint aroma of the raging fire and the smell of cinnamon a scent he often associated with the king. He heard the sound of the bed ruffling behind him. And then suddenly he felt the cold sensation of metal resting upon his neck and chest followed by a pair of soft lips touching the skin.

"You may open your eyes now my sweet," He felt the king whisper against the skin.

Cromwell opened his eyes and immediately greeted by the sight of a gold locket. He pulled the pendant closer to eye level studying the intricate designs of the locket. "It's beautiful," He said as he opened the locket. He almost lost his breath when he saw what was inside. It was a small portrait of Henry. "And you put your portrait inside."

Henry slid his hand under Cromwell's garments touching the bare skin of his chest. He then placed his hand flat on the other man's chest where his heart was steadily beating. And with a sigh the king whispered in his ear:

"That way no matter where I am, I will always be close to your heart."

_**January 28**__**th**__** 1536**_

A month later, Henry got into a terrible jousting accident that almost took his life. The King remained unconscious for 2 hours. Cromwell spent hours on his knees praying that his love would make it through because he didn't want to deal with the pain of losing the person who made his life complete at the time. But luckily his prayers were answered and Henry awoken scratched up but fully alive.

To Cromwell's surprise he was the only one Henry wanted to see that night. But the always diligent courtier did not care. He literally sprinted down the halls to aid his king, his love and the reason for his happiness. Many thought he was mad but he did not care. It was only for love.

They spent the night cuddling and kissing each other as Cromwell tended to Henry's wounds. It seemed to be a miracle cure because Henry was back on his feet the next day.

And then three days later, their world flipped on its head.

"I came to check on you my love," Cromwell said as he knelt down before Henry placing his hands on the king's strong thighs. He looked up into the King's blue eyes, they were sparkling in happiness. He then reached up and touched his cheek. "Tell me dear Harry how you are feeling today?"

Henry slipped his hand under Cromwell's chin and lifted his head towards him. "Before I was in pain," He said slowly kneeling before him stroking his cheek with his thumb, "but now I ask myself where did the pain go?"

Moments later their lips collided. They were kissing such passion whilst their tongues explored each other's mouths. Everything seemed so fast. The sound of fabric ripping filled the room along with the tiny sounds of pleasure leaving each other's lips. Hands roamed their bodies.

Cromwell moved his hand down the King's torso stopping just above the waistline of his hose. He briefly stopped kissing his king and moved his mouth to his ear. The king licked his lips and slightly whimpered.

"May I your majesty?" Cromwell whispered in the king's ear before nibbling the shell of his ear.

Henry nodded his head and groaned biting his lip in the process. Cromwell made a seductive smirk as he untied the codpiece of his hose. Henry was panting sharply in anticipation as his manhood was finally free of its prison. Cromwell first ran his thumb over the slit. It already caused a reaction from the King. The devoted servant of the king smirked in satisfaction and continued his work.

He pleasured his king and his love with his hand in many ways. Some points he lightly ran his fingers up and down the shaft. Other points he would use his whole hand to pump the throbbing arousal. But no matter what he was doing Cromwell knew once again he was skilled at any task he performed.

"I am so close," Henry groaned lacing his fingers into Cromwell's hair.

Both were lost in their fantasy world when a voice suddenly broke them out of their fantasy:

"OH MY GOD!"

Cromwell turned his head as his face became white as fallen snow. Standing there with all her furry was Anne Boleyn, Henry's pregnant wife. How long had she been there? Cromwell knew Anne hated him, she recently threatened to have him cropped at the neck. Lord knew how she felt about him now!

"Let me handle this," Henry whispered before standing up tying his hose in the process. Cromwell watched helplessly on the ground as Henry limped over to his weeping wife. "Anne forgive me," He said hugging her, "I thought it would put you at ease knowing that another woman is not taking your place."

Anne's jaw dropped, Cromwell could tell by the look in her eyes she was thinking…._he's not being serious is he? _After a moment of silence which the only sound was the Queen's weeping.

"Another woman?....ANOTHER WOMAN!" She shrieked as she pushed Henry to the ground, "HOW IS THIS DIFFERENT? YOU ARE STILL SHOVING YOUR COCK INTO SOMEONE ELSE OTHER THAN YOUR WIFE! EXECPT WITH THE UGLIEST WOMAN I HAVE EVER LAID EYES UPON! GOD HENRY IF YOU ARE GOING TO DISREPECT YOUR WIFE WHO IS PREGNANT WITH YOUR SON MAY I ADD, COULD YOU AT LEAST PICK A MAN WHO DOESN'T LOOK LIKE A CAT!"

Cromwell could hear no more. The words hurt more than a thousand knives stabbing him. And before anyone could hear anything else he stormed out of the room.

Cromwell slammed the door to an empty room he came across. Usually he was a stoic person who never showed emotion. Tears to him were a sign of weakness so he barely ever cried. He cried only two times in his adult life.

First was when his wife and two daughters died hours after each other. He spent hours on the floor curled up in a ball almost inconsolable. Understandably so, he was a man who fiercely loved those who cared about. Part of him died with them that day. That day changed him. His outlook on a lot of things including religion, god and relationships changed. It also made him overprotective of his son Gregory to the point where the boy went into a full blown rebellious stage which of course passed.

The second time he cried was fairly recently. It was a cold rainy July night and he was just coming home from Hever Castle. It was a failed attempt to untangle the web where Sir Thomas Moore…unknowing to most caught in. Thousands of emotions ran through him, fear, confusion, anger, failure and guilt. He was overall a mess. There was no way he could have kept in that heavy load of emotions. He cried himself to sleep that night before falling asleep next to Gregory to assure himself he was safe after Boleyn's threat.

And now Cromwell was going to cry for a record third time in his life. Those words that WHORE, uttered about him hurt him. She didn't understand, Cromwell loved Henry a thousand times more than Anne ever did. He didn't love Henry because he was the King, he loved him because he brought the life back into him that was long dead. Henry proved him wrong by showing him that Cromwell could love and be loved again.

Cromwell buried his face in his hands and slid to the floor. His wails echoed off the walls of the empty dark room. As he sobbed he let out all his emotions. He didn't know how much time passed when he suddenly felt a thumb touch his cheek wiping a tear away.

He jerked his head up and gasped. Henry was kneeling in front of him. Cromwell closed his eyes and leaned his head into the King's touch.

"Are you alright now?" Henry asked now leaning his cheek against his love's.

"Yes," Cromwell whispered smiling amongst the tears, "everything's perfect now."

Later that night as they shared a night of passion, Anne miscarried the boy she was carrying. Her last chance….was gone. Henry decided to be rid of Anne.

_**May 19**__**th**__** 1536 Chelsea 12:00 AM**_

"Here you go Sir Thomas," Henry whispered as he handed his thought to be dead friend and mentor a goblet of ale "you'll feel better."

Sir Thomas Moore took small sips of the ale as Henry sat on the comfy chair across from him. The king adjusted himself to a lounging position and his chin rested thoughtfully on his fist. With a deep sigh he looked into the raging fire. This whole thing….was just too surreal. Henry thought that any moment he would wake up in Cromwell's arms and laugh it off. But it was not a dream.

"I thought I would never have a simple goblet of ale again," Sir Thomas whispered hoarsely, "only the bland taste of water."

Henry did not move from his position he just shook his head. He didn't know what to make of it all. How could he not realize what Boleyn was doing? Who else knew? Now that Sir Thomas was here would he go after someone else? Oh lord what if he went after Cromwell as revenge for his daughter's execution? He couldn't bear to think about it! He heard every word Sir Thomas said about his captivity. And each story he cringed, from the beatings to the horrible words and the same time marveled the man's bravery which he said to him aloud.

It pained him to know that Sir Thomas had to go through that! And it would pain him even more if Cromwell had to go suffer. He groaned and squeezed the bridge of his nose.

Sir Thomas watched in concern as the King began to grow more and more tense. The silence seemed to make it worse.

"Harry you seem tense," He said quietly, "what's wrong? Is it about Madmoiselle Boleyn? Is it about what happened to me? Harry, it's not your fault."

Henry turned his head back towards him. He couldn't tell Sir Thomas what was going through his head about Cromwell. The man frowned down about anything against the bible. The King knew that one day he would tell his dear friend and mentor about his forbidden love with another man, but not tonight, when this whole thing blew over.

"I'm fine Sir Thomas," He said with a slight smile, "besides it's not about me tonight you have enough worry about. As I said if there is anything you want to say about your horrible ordeal I have both ears open."

Sir Thomas had figured out the issue quickly. He was too afraid to say it aloud especially to an authority figure. In those long cold months of captivity every time he spoke something that would upset his captor he was beaten as punishment. But then he realized, he was no longer a prisoner, but safe in the presence of a friend who respected him. He took a deep breath looking to the ground:

"I know about you and Mr. Cromwell."

Henry took a sharp breath and turned his head back towards his friend and mentor. The two of them may have been apart for months but Sir Thomas Moore still had the ability to read him like a book.

"You must be disappointed in me Sir Thomas," Henry said looking back towards the fire, still tense, and still worried about Cromwell. Even if a note he needed to know he was okay. "How did you figure it out? Or better yet, your son must have told you."

Sir Thomas lifted his head and smiled reassuringly. "I am not disappointed in you Harry," He said, "as to how I found out well John and George would joke around about it, I shrugged it off but that night at Hever when I went to visit you while you were sleeping it confirmed to me that it wasn't a joke. The both of you were holding each other tightly. You looked so happy. Of course I could quote the scriptures at you, but if there is one thing I learned from this….that was….to do what makes you happy and don't hold back." He then shrugged and smiled "And besides I shouldn't really judge after everything that happened with Katherine and I!"

It was quiet for a moment. Suddenly both men began to laugh.

"Oh Sir Thomas," Henry said between giggles, "I am so glad you are back. Especially on a gloomy night like this!"

Suddenly the laughter halted when there was a loud knock on the front door. The King watch as his mentor and friend's smile quickly fade to a look of panic. Henry stood up and put a hand reassuringly on his friend's shoulder.

"It could be someone to help us," Henry said quietly, "but if it's that treacherous scum and something happens to me I want you to run….as fast as you can and get help."

"Please be careful Harry," Sir Thomas whispered.

But Henry didn't listen he slowly walked towards the door. He prayed it wasn't Boleyn for the King was in no mood to fight. But if he had to he had to. It just disappointed him that he did not get one last kiss from the man he loved. He regretted the last interaction between them, he just stormed off because he was so angry about everything and he wanted to be alone. Not even a kiss good bye. His only solace was Cromwell was safe at Whitehall. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

Sir Thomas meanwhile hid under the blanket praying it was not his former captor. Suddenly he heard the sound of Harry's roaring laughter and the door closing. In intrigue he lifted his head and breathed a sigh of relief at the sight in front of him. It was Harry and his love Mr. Thomas Cromwell kissing each other passionately. As sinful as the scene was in front of him Sir Thomas couldn't help but smile.

He had seen Harry in love before but this time….it was real true and sincere.

The kisses ceased and Henry pulled back and took the other man's face in his hands.

"Now," He said looking deep into Cromwell's eyes and running his hand through Cromwell's dark curly hair, "everything's perfect."

_**REMEMBER NO FLAMES! If you flame I will hunt you down. PS. Nice reviewers get cookies! **_


End file.
